


Bellwether

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [72]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prom itself continuation of Verdant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellwether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 7/13/199 for the word [bellwether](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/13/bellwether).
> 
> bellwether  
> a person or thing that shows the existence or direction of a trend; index.  
> a wether or other male sheep that leads the flock,usually bearing a bell.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Verdant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7185341) which is a sequel to jane_x80's [Yin-Yang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385800)
> 
> This is dedicated to magis and jane_x80 who wanted a sequel to Verdant.
> 
> Hope they and everyone else enjoys this. I'm very iffy about how I used the word bellwether, so feel free to ignore it. -.- *shifty eyed*
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Bellwether

Kayla couldn’t wait. Today was the prom and Agent DiNozzo was going to be her date. She felt bad for all the other girls who had to have dates with the boys in their class or another school. She knew a few others had brought their older boyfriends as dates after hearing about her and Emily’s dates. They, however, were only a bellwether of the older male prom date trend.

The doorbell rang. That must be Tony. She’d let her dad answer. She was sure he had some posturing he still needed to do. 

“DiNozzo.” Vance glared.

“Sir?” Tony asked politely.

“My daughter may have asked you, but if anything happens to her, you’ll answer to me, you understand?” Leon stared daggers into DiNozzo. “Do not for one minute step out of line and DiNozzo?”

“Yes, sir?” Tony questioned unsure where this was going.

“You better make sure she has the best prom any 17 year old could ever ask for. Understand me?” Vance growled.

“Yes, sir.” Tony nodded. He could do this. Really he could.

Nodding satisfied DiNozzo and he had come to turns, he called. “Kayla! Your date is here.”

Rushing down the stairs as much as she could in her beautiful pink ball gown, Kayla smiled brightly at Agent DiNozzo. “Hi Tony! Let’s go!” She looped her arm through Tony’s eagerly leading him out the door.

“Hi Kayla. “ Opening the door to the backseat of the limo, he nodded towards it. “Go on in.”

“Hey Emily. I didn’t realize you were going to be here.” Kayla was a little taken aback having expected just Agent DiNozzo. 

“Apparently we’re double dating to the prom. Tony got the limo for us both. Gibbs picked me up earlier.” Emily responded to Kayla’s obvious surprise.

“Cool.” She’d expected to have Agent DiNozzo alone, but she soon realized this was for the better as she got Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs this way.

Leaning against Gibbs, Tony whispered in his ear. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I got the talk from Vance.”

Patting Tony’s leg, Gibbs soothed. “Calm down, Tony. It will be fine.”

Turning to the girls, Tony held out the two corsages. One with a nice pink chrysanthemum for Kayla and the other with a nice blue agapanthus. Sliding the corsage onto the respective girl’s wrist, Tony smiled. “Here you go, girls.”

The dance was in full swing when they arrived. Already the dance floor was a crowded mess of teenagers grinding against each other and showing off their moves. Taking each lady by her arm, Gibbs and Tony led the way onto the dance floor. 

Both “couples” danced close together and Kayla and Emily giggled a lot as they often switched partners so that they were dancing with the others’ “date”. They giggled even more when they switched partners such that Emily and Kayla were dancing together while Tony and Gibbs danced together. 

They started dancing a fast dance and Gibbs was twirling Tony around on the dance floor. He certainly wasn’t going to spin around in the lady’s part. He had enough trouble moving in the less complicated man’s part. They cleared quite a space around them the kids on all sides stepping back and watching in awe as the two men moved together like they were one. 

Emily and Kayla continued dancing close to them though far enough away to not worry about running into them. Their dancing didn’t amount to much, however, as they were too busy giggling and blushing as they watched Tony and Gibbs dance together. 

The song switched to a slow song and instead of switching partners, so that they each had one of the girls they brought, they instead simply changed pace and slowed down continuing to dance together. Those kids that hadn’t noticed them before definitely noticed them during the slow dance as most of the teenagers found slow dancing boring unless they were trying to steal kisses from their partner. 

By the time the slow song was over the dance floor had practically come to a stand still and then somebody started applauding and before you know it everyone was applauding. Tony and Gibbs blinked out of the world they had fallen into where they were the only ones in the room. Tony stepped back blushing trying to get out of everyone’s sight, but before he could go far, Kayla walked up to him and demanded, hands on her hip shaking her finger at him. “You’re supposed to be dancing with me, Mister.”

Collectively everyone in the room laughed at that and Emily walked up to Gibbs and dragged him off to dance with her and it was over. Everyone resumed dancing and the DJ put on a faster one more teenager pace to get the room going again. 

Kayla teased Tony. “You’re blushing.”

“Stop it. I can’t believe we got carried away like that.” Tony blushed harder afraid what would happen if this got back to Vance.

“You’re allowed to have fun, you know?” Kayla poked a bit more seriously.

“Are you kidding? If Vance finds out what happens, he’ll likely string me up the NCIS flagpole.” Tony groaned.

“Don’t worry about it, my dad won’t do anything to you.” Kayla confidently responded.

Emily teased Gibbs over in their corner of the dance floor. “You looked like you were having fun.”

Gibbs grunted, but didn’t answer beyond that.

“Come on, admit it. It’s not as boring as you thought it would be.” Emily continued.

Gibbs just looked at Emily. 

“Come on, loosen up. It’s ok to have fun you know.”

Gibbs grunted. He’d more than reached his quota of words for the day. 

They danced a few more dances before heading home for the night. Tony and Gibbs dropped Emily off first reversing the order they’d picked them up in. Emily waved happily from the door as Fornell glared at the car.

Continuing on to Vance’s house, Tony stayed in the car as “driver” and let Gibbs walk Kayla to the door. Vance raised an eyebrow at Gibbs as he opened the door for Kayla. Gibbs just chuckled and winked heading back to the vehicle, so that Tony could drive them home where he planned to finish their prom night the way Tony wanted to when he was in boarding school, but never had the chance to because of who his father was.


End file.
